This invention relates, in general, to game apparatus and relates, more particularly, to a balloon target game apparatus.
The balloon target game apparatus with which this invention is concerned utilizes an inflated balloon as a target, a throwable article for throwing at the balloon, and means for bursting the balloon when the throwable article strikes the balloon. One example of such a balloon game apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,635, and another example is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,552.
Commonly, the balloon-bursting means of prior art balloon game apparatus includes a sharp, pointed object for bursting the balloon when the balloon comes in contact therewith. For example, the balloon-bursting means of the apparatus in the first of the above-referenced patents is provided by the tip of a throwing dart, and the balloon-bursting means described in the second of the above-referenced patents includes a nail or spike which is fixedly positioned in such a relationship to the balloon that the balloon is impelled thereagainst when it is struck by a throwable article. Any of such balloon-bursting means is limited, however, in that its sharp, pointed object presents a hazard to persons playing with the game apparatus, and if the persons playing with the apparatus are young children, the risk of injury from the sharp object is particularly great.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved balloon-bursting means for use in a balloon target game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such balloon-bursting means for a balloon game apparatus which is safe for use by persons and, in particular, young children who play with the game apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toy for throwing at and bursting an inflated balloon.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved balloon game apparatus which utilizes an inflated balloon as a target and a toy for throwing at the balloon in an attempt to burst the balloon.
A further object to the present invention is to provide such a game apparatus which is well-suited for use in a competitive setting in which skill and accuracy of players is challenged and for use in a purely amusement setting.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a game apparatus which is easily and economically manufactured.